Say Sorry
by RouruKim
Summary: Namanya Kim Minseok. Namja manis dengan postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak pendek. Mata Kucing yang bercahaya, kulit putih mulus seputih salju juga pipi chubby yang jadi ciri khasnya juga wajahnya yang tampan. Terlihat sangat sempurna bukan,.? Tapi tidak dengan status ekonominya. Kim Minseok bukanlah seperti namja kebanyakan di sekolahnya.


**ShikaRoru**

Namanya Kim Minseok. Namja manis dengan postur tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak pendek. Mata Kucing yang bercahaya, kulit putih mulus seputih salju juga pipi chubby yang jadi ciri khasnya juga wajahnya yang tampan. Terlihat sangat sempurna bukan,.? Tapi tidak dengan status ekonominya. Kim Minseok bukanlah seperti namja kebanyakan di sekolahnya.

Minseok hanya namja sederhana yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah elit ternama di korea bernama XI High School. Kalau bukan karena otaknya yang pintar, mungkin Minseok tak akan pernah bersekolah di sekolah elit tersebut karena Minseok tahu diri, Minseok tak mungkin bisa membiayai sekolahnya jika bukan karena beasiswa.

Biaya sekolah di XI High School tak sebanding dengan penghasilan Ibu Minseok yang hanya bekerja sebagai seorang buruh pabrik. Ibu Minseok harus bekerja setelah suaminya yang juga ayah Minseok pergi meninggalkan mereka demi wanita lain yang lebih kaya. Apalagi yang harus dibiayai oleh Ibunya bukan hanya Minseok seorang. Ya benar, Ibu Minseok juga harus membiayai sekolah Kim Junmyeon adik bungsu Minseok.

Pagi-pagi sekali Minseok sudah bangun, mengayuh sepeda bututnya dan berkeliling menghampiri rumah-rumah di beberapa blok lalu menyimpan koran juga susu. Minseok bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pengantar koran dan susu setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Setengah jam sudah Minseok berkeliling, cuaca dingin tak menyurutkan semangatnya sama sekali. Minseok kembali kerumahnya setelah mendapat bayaran atas pekerjaannya pagi itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Minseok dapat melihat ibunya tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Bukan sarapan mewah, hanya semangkuk kecil nasi putih dan beberapa lauk pelengkap.

"Kau sudah pulang nak,?" Sapa Ibu Minseok yang tengah merapikan meja makan.

"Ne Eomma.!" Minseok menjawab sambil tersenyum pada Ibu tersayangnya. "Waah... telur gulung,.!" Ucap Minseok penuh semangat.

"Kau suka,.?" Tanya Ibu Minseok. "Uh hum.." Minseok mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu pergilah mandi dan ganti pakaianmu lalu setelah itu kita sarapan bersama." Perintah Ibu Minseok.

Minseok pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sederhananya. Mengambil handuk putih polos miliknya lalu melenggang penuh semangat menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali Minseok bersenandung disela kegiatannya pagi itu.

Lima menit kemudian Minseok sudah berada di meja makan bersama Ibu dan adik bungsu Minseok Kim Junmyeon.

"Kau kenapa Junmyeon aah,.?" Minseok bertanya pada Junmyeon yang tak bersemangat saat mengunyah sarapan paginya saat itu.

"Waeyo chagi, apa makanannya tidak enak,.?" Tanya Ibu Minseok. "Ani Eomma tak ada yang lebih enak dibanding masakan buatanmu." Jawab Junmyeon. "Lalu kenapa dengan wajahmu,.?" Tanya Minseok.

Junmyeon diam tak menjawab sambil mengunyah pelan nasi di mulutnya.

"Kim Junmyeon.! Katakan pada hyung, ada apa,.?" Sentakan Minseok berhasil membuka mulut Junmyeon. "Aku—kemarin— Hm Ahn Songsaengnim mengatakan kalau semua murid harus ikut berkunjung ke museum." Takut-takut Junmyeon manjawab apa yang membuatnya tak bersemangat pagi itu. "Lalu apa masalahnya,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Berkunjung ke museum membutuhkan uang tak banyak hyung." Jawab Junmyeon sedikit merengek. "Dan aku tidak mau kembali menyusahkanmu ataupun eomma." Tambah Junmyeon.

"Ck, kau ini. Aku pikir kenapa. Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang eoh. berapa biayanya,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Jangan hyung, tak apa aku tak akan ikut. Aku bisa melihat catatan milik temanku. Aku tak mau hyung terus mengeluarkan uang hanya untukku."

"Heyy,,, aku ini kakakmu sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab padamu mengenai apapun itu. Katakan berapa uang yang kau butuhkan,.?"

"100.000 Won,.!" Kemudian Junmyeon menunduk.

Minseok beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, pergi ke kamarnya dan mengabil mantel yang dipakainya tadi pagi. Melihat beberapa lembar Won yang didapatkannya pagi itu.

"Junmyeon lebih membutuhkannya, aku bisa menabung minggu depan." Ucap Minseok sambil berjalan keluar membawa lembaran Won di tangannya. Minseok pun kembali duduk bersila disamping Ibu dan adiknya.

"Kebetulan aku baru mendapat bayaran dari mengantar koran dan susu pagi ini, tapi sepertinya uangku masih kurang. Aku hanya punya 70.000 won." Minseok menyerahkan uang 70.00 Won miliknya pada Junmyeon. "Eomma, apa eomma punya uang untuk menambah uang milikku,.?" Tanya Minseok padan ibunya.

"Sebentar," Ibu Minseok beranjak ke kamarnya dan datang kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Ibu Minseok pun menyerahkan uang 50.000 Won pada Junmyeon.

"Eomma ini terlalu banyak. Eomma hanya perlu menambah 30.000 Won. Minseok hyung sudah memberiku 70.000." Ucap Junmyeon sambil menyerahkan dua lembar uang 10.000 Won kepada Ibunya.

"Simpan yang 20.000 untuk bekal di jalan. Kau tidak mungkin hanya melihat orang lain membeli sesuatu. Kau juga harus membeli apa yang kau inginkan saat disana." Ny. Kim kembali menyerahkan uang 20.000 Won yang dikembalikan Junmyeon.

"Gomawoo Eomma, Gomawo hyung.!" Junmyeon memeluk Ibunya sayang.

"Lain kali jangan sungkan meminta uang padaku jika kau membutuhkannya. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya jika itu demi adik tersayangku." Minseok mengusap surai Junmyeon pelan. "Ne hyung Mianhae, aku hanya tak ingin melihat hyung terlalu bekerja keras hanya demi aku." Jawab Junmyeon. "Berhenti mengatakan hanya demi aku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

**ShikaRoru**

Minseok melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sekolahnya. Dilihatnya tiga mobil-mobil mewah memasuki gerbang sekolah yang baru saja dilewati Minseok. Sedetik kemudian pekikan-pekikan membahana di seluruh penjuru sekolah saat sang pangeran yang mengendarai ketiga mobil tersebut turun berjalan memasuki kelas.

Tiga namja tampan dengan potur tubuh sempurna.

Pertama Wu Yifan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris Wu. Namja blasteran China kanada dengan tinggi menecapai 190 cm. Mempunyai lekuk wajah dan tubuh sempurna. Tatapan mata yang tajam juga bibir sexy memukau yang akan membuat namja ataupun yeoja menjerit saat melihat tatapan membunuhnya.

Kris adalah putera tunggal pemilik Wu Corp. Perusahaan entertainment terbesar di China yang menguasai beberapa industri perfilman baik itu di China sendiri maupun di korea tempatnya kini bersekolah. Tak hanya di korea dan China, akhir-akhir ini Wu Jason ayah Kris juga tengah memperlebar relasinya ke benua amerika sana.

Kedua Park Chanyeol. Satu-satunya namja berdarah asli Korea diantara mereka bertiga. Tingginya hampir menyamai Kris. Wajahnya imut dan tampan. Namun hobinya bernyanyi rap. Dan itu sukses membuat semua orang berkata kalau Chanyeol tak cocok menyanyi rap karena wajah imutnya tak sesuai dengan suara besarnya.

Chanyeol sama seperti Kris. Putera tunggal dari seorang pengusaha ternama yang sama-sama bergerak di bidang entertainment seperti ayah Kris. Dan kebetulan Chanyeol dan Kris bersahabat karena ayah Kris bermitra dengan ayah Chanyeol.

Terakhir adalah Xi Luhan. Tingginya memang tak setinggi Kris dan Chanyeol. Namun namja bermata Rusa yang tampan dan cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan ini adalah yang paling populer diantara ketiganya.

Entah apa yang membuat para namja ataupun yeoja tergila-gila pada Luhan termasuk Minseok. Padahal Luhan adalah namja dingin yang tak tahu sopan santun dan suka bersikap seenaknya pada siapapun yang tidak disukainya.

Satu hal yang mungkin membuat seorang Xi Luhan bersikap dingin dan sombong. Apalagi kalau bukan karena dia adalah putera satu-satunya dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di China. Dan juga karena Luhan adalah anak dari pemilik XI High School.

Xi Corp adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam segala bidang. Otomotif, elektronik, meubel, bahkan Xi Corp juga bergerak dalam bidang pendidikan. Seperti sekolah yang ditempati Minseok sekarang. XI High School juga berada dibawah otoriter Xi Corp. (inget Junpyo di drama BBF dan juga SINHWA)

Kalau harus mengakui, Minseok memang menyukai Luhan. Diam-diam tentunya karena Minseok tahu diri, Minseok bukanlah siapa-siapa. Karena status ekonomi yang membedakan mereka.

Minseok hanya bisa memandang ketampanan Luhan dari jauh. Memperhatikannya diam-diam saat Luhan sedang bermain sepak bola atau sedang bermain basket bersama kedua sahabat tower berjalannya Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Luhan Oppa...!"

"Kris.. Krissss...!"

"Chanyeollll Oohh Andwae dia tampan sekali..!"

"Tidak Luhan lebih tampan..!"

"Kris lebih tampan dia semupurna,.!"

"Bagaimanapun Luhan Hyung adalah pangerannya,.!"

Pekikkan Namja maupun Yeoja tak hentinya menyeruak saat Tiga serangkai tersebut berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Minseok yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Haaaaahhhhhh.!" Kemudian maniknya kembali tertuju pada buku tebal yang dipegangnya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja teriakan-teriakan tersebut berhenti hingga Minseok kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada segerombolan orang yang sedang mengerubungi Luhan, Kris dan Chanyeol.

Samar Minseok dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena Tuan Xi Luhan si rajanya drama juga si pangeran berwajah dingin dan mengerikan itu bicara berteriak.

"Apa kau mau mati eoh,.? kau tidak punya mata,.?" Teriak Luhan pada seorang Yeoja di hadapan Luhan.

"Mianhae Oppa,, Mianhae.!" Yeoja tersebut berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Luhan yang sedang marah besar karena Yeoja yang Minseok ketahui bernama Kim Jinwoo itu tak sengaja menabrak Luhan.

Sebenarnya bukan Jinwoo yang menabrak Luhan melainkan Luhan yang menabrak Jinwoo. Tapi seperti itulah Luhan. Dia tak akan mau mengakui kesalahannya. Dan jangan berharap Luhan akan mengucapkan kata maaf dari mulutnya sekalipun dia yang bersalah. Bagi Luhan tak ada kata maaf yang tertulis di kamus kehidupannya karena itulah yang ditanamkan kedua orang tua Luhan padanya.

"Untuk apa kau memakai kacamata sebesar itu jika kau tetap tak bisa melihat ada orang di hadapanmu,.?!" Bentak Luhan. Dan kejadian tersebut pun berakhir dengan Jinwoo yang di bully oleh semua orang yang mengerumuninya. Poor Jinwoo.

**ShikaRoru**

"Minseok Hyung, kajja kita pergi ke cafe sekolah.!" Ajak Baekhyun satu-satunya sahabat Minseok di XI High School.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun mau bersahabat dengan Minseok yang tak sederajat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aniyo Byun Aah, aku tak punya uang. Lebih baik aku menyimpan uangku daripada aku memakainya untuk membeli makanan di cafe sekolah yang harganya selangit."

"Hyung, apa kau tidak ingat kalau hari ini aku sedang berulang tahun,.?" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Mwo,,! Jongmallyeo,.?" Minseok terkejut lalu melihat kalender di ponsel bututnya.

"Aigoo Mianhae Byun Aah, aku benar-benar tidak ingat kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunmu."

"Tak apa Hyung, sebagai permintaan maafmu kau harus mau kuajak makan siang di cafe."

"Tapi Byun—" belum selesai Minseok mengucapkan kalimatnya, tangan mungilnya sudah ditarik paksa seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu kali ini. Sudah cukup sering kau menolak ajakan makan siangku tapi tidak kali ini." Cerca Baekhyun. Minseok pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun berjalan ke cafe sekolah dengan tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman seorang Baekhyun. Namja cerewet yang sangat Minseok sayangi.

Baekhyun pun memesan semua makanan yang ingin dimakannya saat itu.

"Byun Aah,, jangan memesan terlalu banyak. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menghabiskan semua makanan itu."

"Aku kan makan berdua denganmu Hyung,.!"

"Aku tahu, tapi perutku tak akan muat memakan semua yang kau pesan."

"Pokoknya aku ingin makan semuanya sepuasku."

"Baiklah,..."

Semua makanan sudah ada di meja mereka. Hanya dua makanan yang belum ada yaitu Samgyetang (Sup ayam ginseng) yang spesial dipesan Baekhyun juga Kimchi. Semua makanan hari itu dipesan Khusus oleh Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa.!" Ucap Minseok. "Aku saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik nampan berisi Sup dan Kimchi. Dan terjadilah aksi rebut merebut. "Begini saja, biar adil kau bawa Kimchinya dan aku bawa Supnya." Tawar Minseok. "Ani, aku yang bawa Sup dan Hyung yang bawa Kimchi."

"Baiklah,, agar kita bisa segera makan, aku setuju dengan usulmu." Minseok pun mengambil mangkuk berisi Kimchi dan Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk berisi Samgyaetang.

"Awas Hyung,.!" Teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Minseok hampir menabrak seseorang dibelakang Minseok ketika Minseok akan berbalik. Namun peringatan Baekhyun sepertinya terlambat. Hingga akhirnya "PRANNGG..!" Mangkuk berisi Kimchi yang Minseok pegang terjatuh mengenai orang dibelakangnya. Yang membuat Minseok terkejut dan membuat wajah Minseok terlihat khawatir bukanlah makanan yang jatuh tersebut, tapi sesosok namja yang kini tengah menunjukkan amarahnya pada Minseok.

Minseok dapat melihat wajah orang dihadapannya itu sangat menyeramkan. Seakan-akan siap menelan Minseok saat itu juga.

"Mianhae Luhan Sshi, Mianhae aku tidak sengaja.!" Minseok berkali-kali membungkuk pada Luhan. Minseok dapat melihat kemeja yang Luhan kenakan penuh dengan saus dari Kimchi yang jatuh tadi. Minseok pun mengambil selembar Tisue dari atas meja dekatnya berdiri dan berusaha mengelap noda Kimchi tersebut dari kemeja Luhan.

"Srett.!" Dengan hentakan keras Luhan menepis tangan Minseok yang mencoba membersihkan noda di baju Luhan.

"Jangan menyentuhku,.! Kau pikir tanganmu pantas menyentuh tubuhku,.?" Teriak Luhan. Minseok hanya bisa mematung, menunduk menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Batinnya terasa sakit mendengar bentakan Luhan namja yang dikagumi dan disukainya. Ini pertamakalinya ada seseorang yang membentaknya sekeras itu, bahkan ayahnya yang berengsek dan meninggalkannya demi wanita lain pun tak pernah membentak Minseok sedikitpun.

"Mianhae,..!" lirih Minseok. Air matanya akan segera jatuh jika Minseok tak berusaha menahannya.

"Mianhae kau bilang,.? Kau tahu berapa harga kemejaku ini eoh,.? Kau pikir kemejaku ini dibeli dengan kata maaf,.?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku akan berusaha menggantinya." Ucap Minseok sambil terus menunduk dan membungkuk karena tak berani menatap wajah Luhan sedikitpun.

"Menggantinya kau bilang,.? Aku tak yakin kau bisa menggantinya walau kau bekerja seumur hidupmu,.! Cih..! aku bahkan tahu kalau kau hanya murid beasiswa di sekolah ini,.!"

"HEY TUAN XI LUHAN YANG TERHORMAT,.! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR KALAU DIA SUDAH BERKALI-KALI MEMBUNGKUK DAN MINTA MAAF PADAMU,.!"

"HEEUUUHH SIAPA KAU BERANINYA MEMBENTAKKU,.! "

"Berapa harga kemeja itu hingga sampai hati kau bilang kalau dia tak bisa mengganti kemejamu walau dia bekerja seumur hidupnya,.?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin tahu berapa harga kemeja ini,.?"

"Kris,, jelaskan pada rakyat jelata dihadapanku ini berapa harga kemeja yang kupakai sekarang." Pinta Luhan pada Kris yang sejak tadi hanya diam menikmati tontonan gratis dihadapannya.

"Haruskah aku yang menjelaskannya, aku takut dia akan mati karena terkejut jika aku mengatakannya. Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau saja yang menjelaskan." Kris menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan.

"Haaahh,, kenapa kau melimpahkan tugasmu padaku." Chanyeol mendengus lalu mengambil benda kotak dari saku celananya dan mulai berselancar di dunia maya mencari prodak apa yang dipakai Luhan.

"Ouh,, ini." Chanyeol berkacak pinggang dan mulai membaca tulisan di ponselnya. "Kemeja yang dipakai Luhan Hyung adalah kemeja keluaran terbaru dari prodak ARMANY. Dan- kemeja ini hanya di produksi tiga buah di seluruh dunia. Dan harganya- tolong jangan pingsan saat kau mendengarnya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Heyy Tower,, cepat katakan padaku berapa harga kemeja itu." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah manis, aku akan segera membacakannya untukmu."

"Cih,.!" Decak Baekhyun kesal.

"Harga kemejanya adalah 20.000.000 Won." Ucap Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Mwo,.!" Manik Baekhyun membola. Sekaya apapun Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk mengganti sebuah kemeja. Walaupun mungkin ayahnya punya uang tersebut, Baekhyun yakin ayahnya tak akan memberikan uang tersebut padanya hanya untuk sebuah kemeja. Selain itu, walaupun iya Baekhyun punya uangnya Baekhyun tidak yakin kalau kemeja itu masih ada yang dijual karena Chanyeol bilang kalau kemejanya hanya di produksi tiga buah di seluruh dunia.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak akan bisa menggantinya." Luhan membuka kancing kemejanya hingga menyisakan celana seragam di tubuhnya. Semua siswa menjerit melihat tubuh naked Luhan. Bayangkan saja, ABS yang terbentuk sempurnya Luhan pertontonkan secara gratis.

"Blung,.!" Luhan melempar kemeja yang dipakainya tepat di wajah Minseok.

"Aku tak mau memakainya lagi,.!" Luhan dan kedua sahabat tiangnya pun melangkah pergi Meninggalkan Minseok dan Baekhyun yang mematung.

"Tutup mulutmu manis, kalau tidak bisa aku yang menutupnya dengan mulutku.!" Ucap Chanyeol saat melewati Baekhyun.

"Cih,,! Dasar berengsek.! "

Tak Lupa Luhan mendorong Minseok hingga Minseok tersungkur ke lantai.

"Hyung,.!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Awww.!" Minseok meringis saat kakinya terkena pecahan mangkuk Kimchi yang masih tergeletak berantakan diatas lantai. Dapat Minseok lihat darah segar mengalir dari pergelangan kakinya yang terluka. Minseok sedikit meringis.

Luhan sedikit menengok saat mendengar teriakan mengaduh yang keluar dari bibir Minseok. Namun kembali meneruskan langkahnya menjauhi Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Dan tontonan gratis pun berakhir dengan bubarnya semua siswa di cafe tersebut.

Baekhyun langsung berjongkok membantu Minseok.

"Hyung Gwaenchana,.?"

"Hu uhm,.!" Minseok mengangguk sambil sedikit meringis merasakan sakit dan perih di kakinya. Baekhyun menaikkan celana seragam yang menutupi pergelangan kaki Minseok.

"Ommona Hyung,.!" Pekik Baekhyun saat dia melihat beling tertancap di pergelangan kaki Minseok.

"Aarrrgghhh,.!" Ringis Minseok.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan,.?"

"Aku harus mencabutnya." Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit saat mencoba mencabut pecahan beling yang tertancap dikakinya.

"Arrrrrggggghhhh!" Minseok kembali berteriak saat pecahan tersebut berhasil tercabut dari daging kakinya. Darah segar kembali mengalir lebih deras dari luka tersebut. Tanpa Minseok sadari bibirnya pun mengeluarkan darah karena Minseok terlalu kuat mengigit bibirnya.

"Kajja Hyung,.!" Baekhyun membantu Minseok berdiri dan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekolah. Tak lupa Minseok membawa serta kemeja yang tadi dilemparkan Luhan padanya.

Minseok menangis saat dokter membersihkan luka di kakinya juga saat dokter membubuhkan obat di lukanya. Bukan menangis karena luka di kakinya, tapi menangis karena luka yang Luhan torehkan dihatinya.

"Tahan Hyung,.! Sebentar lagi selesai." Baekhyun terus mendampingi Baekhyun saat dokter mengobati Luka Minseok.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku tak bisa membantumu." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Tak apa Byun aah, aku akan berusaha mencari uang untuk mengganti kemeja tersebut. Aku punya sedikit tabungan, mungkin tidak terlalu besar tapi aku bisa menambahnya sedikit demi sedikit."

** ShikaRoru**

"Minseok aah kenapa kakimu,.?" Tanya ibu Minseok saat melihat Minseok yang berjalan terpincang-pincang.

"Gwaenchana eomma.!" Jawab Minseok sambil duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka. "Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa kau terpincang-pincang,.?" Ibu Minseok duduk di samping Minseok dan menaikkan celana seragam Minseok.

"Ommona,.!" Ibu Minseok tak kalah terkejut dengan Baekhyun saat melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Ibu Minseok.

"Kenapa kakimu bisa begini eoh,.?" Ibu Minseok sangat khawatir melihat perban melilit di pergelangan kaki Minseok.

"Tadi aku tidak berhati-hati hingga semua ini terjadi. Mianhae eomma.!"

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf,.?" Ibu Minseok menangis.

"Karena aku sudah membuat eomma khawatir." Jawab Minseok. Ny Kim pun memeluk erat Minseok sambil menangis.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar." Minseok berjalan terpincang ke kamarnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan meja belajarnya. Kemudian Minseok duduk di kursi dan membuka laci meja tersebut. Mengambil selembar buku tipis dan membukanya.

Minseok melihat beberapa angka tertera di buku tipis yang diambilnya. 10.000.000 Won. Minseok menangis. Enam tahun sudah Minseok menabung dari hasil pekerjaan paruh waktunya di beberapa tempat.

Sedikit demi sedikit Minseok mengumpulkan hasil kerja kerasnya untuk biaya melanjutkan ke universitas setelah dia lulus nanti. Haruskah Minseok kehilangan semua tabunganya dalam sekejap hanya untuk mengganti sebuah kemeja seharga 20.000.000 Won. Itupun belum cukup karena Minseok masih kekurangan 10.000.000 Won.

"Tak adakah cara lain,.?" Lirih Minseok.

Tiba-tiba saja Minseok mengambil kemeja kotor Luhan dari dalam tas sekolahnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mungkin Minseok bisa menghilangkan noda Kimchi tersebut dan Minseok tak perlu menguras tabungannya untuk mengganti kemeja Luhan.

Satu jam sudah Minseok bergumul dengan kemeja Luhan di kamar mandi. Minseok menyerah. Nodanya memang hilang, namun masih ada sedikit bekas yang bergelombang dan tercetak jelas di kemeja tersebut.

Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi hingga terdengar bunyi gedebuk. "Dosa apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupapn sebelumnya,.?" Lirih Minseok sambil memejamkan matanya.

**ShikaRoru**

"Minseok aah sebaiknya kau tak perlu mengantar koran, lihat kakimu,.? Dan kalau perlu kau jangan sekolah sebelum lukamu sembuh." Pinta Ny Kim.

"Benar Hyung, sebaiknya degarkan kata eomma. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit." Tambah Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Minseok melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mengambil sepeda bututnya lalu mengayuhnya.

"Arrgghh,.!" Ringis Minseok merasakan sakit saat kakinya mencoba mengayuh sepedanya. Seperti biasa, Minseok melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktunya mengantar koran dan susu. Walaupun kakinya sakit, Minseok harus bersemangat demi mengganti uang kemeja Luhan.

Tak lupa Minseok pergi ke sekolah setelah selesai mengantar koran dan susu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kepala Minseok terus menengok ke segala arah mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Kakinya yang terpincang, wajahnya yang menahan ringisan karena luka di kakinya tak menghentikan tekadnya mencari orang yang harus ditemuinya.

Akhirnya Minseok berhenti di sebuah taman saat berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Minseok berjalan perlahan menghampiri orang tersebut yang sedang asik emmainkan benda kotak di tangannya.

"Anyeong haseyeo,.!" Sapa Minseok. Karena Luhan menutup telinganya dengan headphone Luhan tak mendengar sapaan Minseok.

"Anyeong,.!" Minseok melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Ada apa,.?" Tanya Luhan ketus sambil membuka headphone yang menutup telinganya.

"Maaf aku menggangu waktu istirahatmu, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu." Minseok menyerahkan tas kertas pada Luhan namun Luhan tak sedikitpun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima apa yang Minseok berikan.

Melihat itu Minseok pun lebih memilih menyimpan tas tersebut disamping Luhan.

"Itu kemejamu." Minseok mencoba bicara walaupun dia tidak yakin Luhan mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan. "Aku sudah mencucinya, nodanya Hilang namun masih ada bekas yang tersisa. Dan ini,," Minseok meyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Luhan, namun lagi-lagi Luhan tak mengulurkan tangannya. Akhirnya Minseok menyimpan amplop tersebut di samping tas berisi kemeja Luhan.

"Itu uang untuk mengganti kemejamu. Kebetulan aku punya sedikit tabungan, Jumlahnya 10.000.000 Won. Aku tahu jumlahnya masih kurang, kuharap kau mau memberikanku waktu untuk mencicil sisa kekurangannya."

Minseok berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan bisa melihat langkah Minseok yang terpincang.

"Arrrgghhh,.!" Ringis Minseok saat kakinya tak sengaja menabrak dua tiang berjalan dihadapannya. "Hey,, kau ingin mencari masalah lagi eoh,.?" tanya Kris yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Minseok mendongakkan kepalanya. "Mianhae,.!" Minseok membungkuk dan berjalan semakin terpincang. Minseok dapat merasakan darah kembali mengalir dari lukanya yang belum mengering.

"Luhan Hyung,.!" Sapa Chanyeol dan Kris pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu Hyung, kudengar kaki namja itu terluka sesaat setelah kau mendorongnya kemarin."

"Aww,.!" Kris menyikut Chanyeol saat melihat perubahan di wajah Luhan. Luhan mengambil tas yang tadi diberikan Minseok lalu mengambil kemeja miliknya. Luhan bisa melihat masih ada sisa noda di kemeja tersebut. Kemudian Luhan mengambil amplop yang juga diberikan Minseok padanya. Luhan bisa melihat lembaran uang seratus ribu Won berjumlah 100 lembar. Itu artinya uang tersebut benar-benar berjumlah 10.000.000 Won.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa ada perasaan bersalah saat menatap uang dan kemeja yang kini ada ditangannya. Terlebih saat melihat Minseok berjalan terpincang dan Luhan ketahui bahwa itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Siapa nama namja itu,.?" Tanya Luhan.

"Siapa yah,, kalau tidak salah namanya Kim- Kim Min Seok. Ya benar, Kim Minseok." Jawab Chanyeol penuh semangat.

'Minseok,.!' batin Luhan.

** ShikaRoru**

Mulai hari ini Minseok menambah jadwal kerja paruh waktunya. Sepulang sekolah Minseok langsung pergi bekerja di sebuah minimarket. Lalu setelahnya Minseok akan kembali bekerja paruh waktu di tempat lain. Tepatnya disebuah POM bensin. Kemudian akan pulang larut, lalu dimarahi Ibu dan adiknya karena bekerja berlebihan. Dan pagi-paginya Minseok akan bekerja mengantar koran.

Hari ini di sekolah, pagi-pagi sekali Minseok sudah mencari sosok Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi Minseok menemukan Luhan di tempat saat Minseok menyerahkan uang 10 juta Won nya. Seminggu berlalu namun Minseok masih berjalan terpincang.

"Luhan Sshi,.!" Sapa Minseok. Luhan membuka headphonenya dan menatap Minseok, namun kali ini tak ada tatapan dingin dari seorang Xi Luhan seperti seminggu yang lalu,.?

"Eoh, Minseok. kenapa wajahmu pucat,.?"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti apa yang Luhan maksud. Kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan perhatian padanya.

"Kudengar kau terus bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengganti uang kemejaku.?"

"Dari mana kau tahu,.?"

"Aku sengaja membuntutimu seminggu ini. Aku melihatmu bekerja di minimarket sepulang sekolah hingga jam 10 malam dan kau juga bekerja di POM setelahnya hingga larut. Bahkan kudengar kau juga bekerja mengantar koran di pagi hari. "

'Mwo,.!? Ada apa dengan Luhan,.?' Batin Minseok. Minseok lebih memilih tak peduli dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Karena itu akan membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Minseok menyerahkan lembaran Won kepada Luhan. Karena Luhan tak mengulurkan tangannya lagi, Minseok menarik lengan Luhan dan menyimpan uang tersebut di telapak tangan Luhan.

"Jumlahnya 500.000 Won, jadi tinggal 9.500.000 won lagi. Aku berjanji akan segera melunasinya, tolong kau mengerti aku dan beri waktu. Aku berjanji akan melunasi semuanya segera." Minseok berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menggenggam erat lembaran won di telapak tangannya dan meremasnya lalu tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh dadanya. 'Ada apa denganku,.?' Batin Luhan.

"Minseok,.!" Luhan berlari menyusul Minseok. Minseok menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada- apa,.? "

"Mi—Mi- miinn Haaahhh,.!" Luhan menghela nafas frustasi. "Mi—"

Karena Luhan hanya terus berkata Mi Mi dan Mi, Minseok pun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"MIANHAE,.!" Teriak Luhan lalu menunduk. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya mematung. Apa dia tak salah dengar,.? Seorang XI LUHAN mengucapkan kata MAAF pada Minseok. Karena Minseok merasa salah dengar, Minseok pun meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"JEONGMAL MIANHAE MINSEOK SSHI,..!" Dan Minseok kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Luhan kembali mengucapkan hal yang tabu di telinganya. Minseok berbalik. "Apa maksudmu, kenapa kau minta maaf, apa aku tidak salah dengar,.?" Cerca Minseok.

'Ugh ayolah, kenapa dia harus bertanya lagi.' Batin Luhan.

"Mi—Mianhae,, Jeongmal Mianhae untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Dan ini, aku kembalikan uangmu. Kau tak perlu menggantinya."

Minseok berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

'Aku memaafkanmu untuk luka di kakiku, tapi bukan untuk luka di hatiku. Aku tak yakin luka dihatiku ini akan sembuh dan mengering.' Batin Minseok.

"Tak apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau memintanya padaku. Dan aku benar-benar ingin mengganti kemejamu. Jadi tolong ambil kembali uangmu ini. Minseok mengembalikan amplop berisi uang pada Luhan, tersenyum pada Luhan lalu kembali berbalik dan meinggalkan Luhan.

"Minseok,.!" Dan Minseok kembali berbalik.

"Aku- Aku- "

Karena lagi-lagi Luhan bicara terbata membuat Minseok kembali melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud meninggalkan Luhan.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU...!"

Minseok kembali berbalik. "Apa maksud Mppffttttt,,..?" Mata Minseok membola saat tiba-tiba bibir Luhan menyentuh bibirnya. Minseok mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan dari hadapannya.

"PLAKKKK,.!" Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Luhan.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, APA KARENA KAU ANAK SEORANG PENGUSAHA TERNAMA DAN MEMILIKI SEGALANYA YANG KAU INGINKAN KAU BERHAK INTUK MENCIUM NAMJA MANAPUN YANG KAU INGINKAN,.? KAU PIKIR AKU INI NAMJA MURAHAN HINGGA KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MENGINJAK-INJAK HARGA DIRIKU DAN MEMPERMALUKANKU,.?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Oke Mianhae kalo epepnya gaje dan ga asik. :3

REVIEW PLEASEEEE


End file.
